Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor who has provided many voice roles in various animated television shows, films, and video games. He is best known for providing animal and creature sounds as well as human voices. He is well-known for his role as the voice of Olmec on Nickelodeon's Legends of the Hidden Temple; Klaus Heissler on the Fox Network animated TV comedy series American Dad!; Squilliam Fancyson, Bubble Bass and various other characters on Nickelodeon's long-running animated TV series Spongebob SquarePants; Appa and Momo in Nickelodeon's Avatar: The Last Air Bender as well as Tarlok and various other voices in'' The Legend of Korra; Numbuh 4 and various other characters in ''Codename: Kids Next Door and Cinnamon Bun and various other characters in Adventure Time. He has done many various voice work for Disney, most notably Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb and Dopey in The 7D. Disney Filmography Television shows *''Jungle Cubs: Bagheera (Season 2) *The Weekenders: Mr. Tonitini *Lilo and Stitch: The Series: David Kawena, Mewrin *American Dragon: Jake Long: Brocamas, Pooka Pooka, Shackles Jack *The Emperor's New School: Urkon the Village Leader, Yupi *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Boo-Boo Chicken, Coco the Coconutty Monkey, Santa Claus *The Replacements: Johnny Hitswell *My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Buster, Woodpecker *Phineas and Ferb: Perry the Platypus, Pinky the Chihuahua, Goozim, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Agent D, Dr. Diminutive, Ferb (animal sounds), Major Monogram (young), Suzy's Poodle, Jerry the Platypus, Ducky Momo, multiple other minor roles *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Rex, Cody, Gregor, Wolffe, Clone Troopers, additional voices *Fish Hooks: Attila the Catfish, Wolf Fish, Dragon Fish *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Octopus, Lucille the Seal, the Monkey, Patch the Pirate Pup, Brightly the Firefly, the Seahorses, Camille, Sand Serpent, Fast Claw, Cornica, Flow the Dolphin, Golden Squid, Captain Gizmo, Purple Octopus, Nana, Strake *Gravity Falls: Waddles, Pterodactyl, Sprott *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja: Julian, Juggo, Mirror Julian, the Sorcerer's rat *Mickey Mouse: Gubbles, Cat *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: Mr. Fantastic *Ultimate Spider-Man: Sandman, Dr. Connors, Lizard, Venom, Carnage, Zzzax, Wendigo King *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!: Dr. Maezono *Toy Story of Terror: Mr. Jones *The 7D: Dopey, Squire Peckington, Mindy *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: The Chinchilla, Flurgle *Star Wars Rebels: Ephraim Bridger, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kassius Konstantine *Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Additional Voices *Miles from Tomorrowland: M.E.R.C., Pollock, Sheldon *Elena of Avalor: Duendes Feature Films *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure: Scratchy *Treasure Planet: Fayvoon, Longbourne, Mertock *Stitch! The Movie: David Kawena *Porco Rosso: Additional Voices (Disney dub) *Kronk's New Groove: Yupi (additional vocal work) *G-Force: Mooch *Mars Needs Moms: Two-Cat *Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus, Platyborg, Pinky the Chihuahua *Frankenweenie: Persephone, Mr. Whiskers, Colossus, Shelley *Secret of the Wings: Cheese, Fiona *Monsters University: Archie the Scare Pig *Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Additional Voices Video games *The Haunted Mansion'' (game): Zeke Holloway *''Kingdom Hearts: Wakka *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX: Wakka *The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge: Barrel, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Hanging Tree *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension: Perry the Platypus *Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff: Perry the Platypus *Disney INFINITY: Boba Fett Theme park attractions *Star Tours: The Adventures Continue: Boba Fett *Pirates of the Caribbean: Parrot *California Screamin': Safety Spiels (2001-2010) *Maliboomer: Safety Spiels Disney Roles Char 12238.jpg|'Bagheera' ''Jungle Cubs (Season 2) Char 32102.jpg|'Mr. Tonitini' The Weekenders vlcsnap-2012-12-27-16h47m25s183.png|'David Kawena' Stitch! The Movie and Lilo & Stitch: The Series Ladytramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2325.jpg|'Scratchy' Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Zeke halloway.jpg|'Zeke Holloway' The Haunted Mansion (video game) Fayvoon.jpg|'Fayvoon' Treasure Planet Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps.com-2615-1-.jpg|'Longbourne' Treasure Planet Mertock.jpg|'Mertock' Treasure Planet Kronksnewgroove 061.jpg|'Yupi' Kronk's New Groove (In tandem with Tara Strong) Garage Sale Daring.jpg|'Johnny Hitswell' The Replacements Skully&Tick-Tock-Who's a Pretty Bird.jpg|'Tick-Tock the Crocodile' Jake and the Never Land Pirates Flow map restore.png|'Flow the Dolphin' Jake and the Never Land Pirates Jake vs Strake.png|'Strake' Jake and the Never Land Pirates Perry the Platypus - Render.png|'Perry the Platypus' Phineas and Ferb Agent D.png|'Agent D' Phineas and Ferb Star-wars-episode-7-boba-fett-375-action-figure3.jpg|'Boba Fett' Disney INFINITY series Pooka.jpg|'Pooka Pooka' American Dragon: Jake Long Brocamas.jpg|'Brocamas' American Dragon: Jake Long Shacklesjack.jpg|'Shackles Jack' American Dragon: Jake Long Woodpecker_Tigger_and_Pooh.png|'Woodpecker' My Friends Tigger & Pooh M.E.R.C. promo.png|'M.E.R.C.' Miles from Tomorrowland Pollock.png|'Pollock' Miles from Tomorrowland Sheldon.png|'Sheldon' Miles from Tomorrowland Downsized_3.jpg|'Mr. Xylon' Miles from Tomorrowland The 7D Dopey.jpg|'Dopey' The 7D S1e20 Waddles....PNG|'Waddles' Gravity Falls Julian.png|'Julian' Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Juggo.png|'Juggo' Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Mirror Julian.png|'Mirror Julian' Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Star-Wars-Rebels-Season-Two-41.jpg|'Clone Troopers' Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels Finders Leapers 4.jpg|'Duendes' Elena of Avalor Diogee.png|'Diogee' Milo Murphy's Law Cheesedisney.jpg|'Cheese' Secret of the Wings Char 83446.jpg|'Fiona' Secret of the Wings Agent Mooch.jpg|'Mooch' G-Force Gallery CloneWars-LegoVideoGameDEE-BB-21.jpg 9076 original.jpg Perry the Platypus with Dee Bradley Baker.png 47e.jpg|Baker with Frank Welker 9711551 orig.jpg External links *Official website Category:American actors Category:Voice actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Singers Category:Males Category:1960s births Category:People Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Peter Pan Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Mars Needs Moms Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:G-Force Category:Gravity Falls Category:Fish Hooks Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Rebels Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Disney Fairies Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Handy Manny Category:The Jungle Book Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Category:The 7D Category:Studio Ghibli Category:Doc McStuffins Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Monsters University Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:People from Indiana Category:Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero Category:Higglytown Heroes Category:Star Tours Category:American actor-singers Category:Actors Category:American film actors Category:Video Game voice actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Elena of Avalor Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Treasure Planet Category:My Friends Tigger and Pooh Category:Pirates of the Caribbean